In the display skill field, the Liquid Crystal Display (LCD), the Organic Light Emitting Diode (OLED) and other panel displays have gradually replaced the CRT displays.
At present, the main stream LCD display panel is formed by laminating a TFT Array Substrate (Thin Film Transistor Array Substrate) and a CF (Color Filter), and Liquid Crystal is injected between the TFT substrate and the CF substrate. The light of backlight module is reflected to generate images by applying driving voltages to control whether the directions of the liquid crystal molecules to be changed.
The OLED possesses many outstanding properties of self-illumination, low driving voltage, high luminescence efficiency, fast response, high clarity and contrast, near 180° view angle, wide range of working temperature, applicability of flexible display and large scale full color display. The OLED is considered as the most potential flat panel display.
The OLED can be categorized into two major types according to the driving methods, which are the Passive Matrix (PM) OLED and the Active Matrix (AM) OLED, i.e. the direct addressing and the Thin Film Transistor (TFT) matrix addressing.
With the development of portable electronic display devices, the touch panel provides a new human machine interactive interface. The usage is more direct and with more humanization. Forming a touch control display device with combining the touch panel and the flat display device is capable of providing the touch control function to the flat display device. With the fingers, the stylus for inputting, the operation can be more intuitive and easier. The touch panel technology can be categorized into resistance-type, capacitance-type, infrared ray, surface wave, etc., wherein the induction capacitance-type and the four wires resistance-type are more applied at present.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the present touch panel function integrated LCD touch control display device, the touch panel 10 is an independent element conjunct on the LCD 20, such as a Capacitive Touch Panel (CTP). Meanwhile, for preventing that the LCD 20 beneath the touch panel 10 is pressed as the finger touches, and the cell gap of the liquid crystal layer is changed, and then to influence the display result, when manufacturing the LCD touch control display device, the clearance 30 of certain distance is maintained between the touch panel 10 and the LCD 20. Consequently, it leads to that the thickness of the LCD touch control display device is over larger and the production cost is higher.
Apparently, as the touch panel and the LCD are integrated to be the LCD touch control display device, the press of the finger to the panel can cause the change of the cell gap of the liquid crystal layer, and directly influence the display result. However, with the all solid state property of the OLED display element, such problem can be absolutely erased as integrating with the touch panel, and the manufacture process can be simplified.